


Panty raid

by ThirdEyeOpening



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Author sucks at titles, Body Worship, Bottom Josh, Chubby Josh, Josh in Lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Tyler, so you know. Normal Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdEyeOpening/pseuds/ThirdEyeOpening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh went out and bought a special present for himself. Turns out Tyler likes it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty raid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ace as fuck but here ya go friends.

He spin in a slow tight circle. His arms pulled up to his chest with insecurity and he took fleeting glances at the new purchase he wore. Earlier that day Josh had gone out and bought a red lacy, silk top. It was the same shade as his newly dyed hair. The bright red shade matching the smoky eye shadow he'd managed to learn from YouTube. The makeup made his eyes pop and his hair was just long enough to trail to his neck and direct the eye to the thin straps that ran from his wide shoulders delicately over his collarbone and joined that wide wrap that did up on the front of his chest with the thinnest of ribbon, with a thin cushion of silk along each end. It had taken him forever to do up the tight top with his big hands. An even more amazing feat was the small bow he tied at the end. 

He ran his eyes lower down his body in the mirror and focused on the tight panties that rested on his wide hips. They sat snug with his skin and they were the same bright red lace as the top. He had tucked his penis to the side so they cradled it to the side.

The final piece of his outfit was the skin tight thigh highs he was wearing. They were the same shade of blood red and stayed shear from his feet to his thigh where they ended with a thick wrap of lace that dug into his thick thighs ever so slightly. 

He looked... Cute. 

He loved it! This was something he was dreaming about for months. Ever since he saw an image of a man in bright pink panties, the mans hard dick poking out of the top of them. Pre-cum dribbling out onto his lower stomach. That image made Josh blush just thinking about it. And it also made his mind think. "I bet id look just as good." So here he was. Standing in front of his and his boyfriends full length mirror and eyeing himself up and down. 

Josh had never really been a fan of his body. He worked so hard to keep a strong body. Hell, he barely had to try. He was a drummer so his upper arms got quite the work out almost daily. The only thing was, Josh was still a little soft and that bothered him. He couldn't seem to shake off that little bit of pudge on his stomach or his hips and thighs. Tyler assured him it was gorgeous and he loved Josh the way he was but the negativity of it never really left. So now, seeing himself like this he loved how he looked! He unfurled his arms and stood up straight in front of the mirror. He cocked a hip and pointed a toe. It was undoubtably the gayest thing he's even done. 

Speaking of gay. His boyfriend was out with mark for the day to scope out the next location for the next video. Josh often didn't pay attention to the art direction of the band. That was Tyler and marks mad science act. He was in it for the release, the friendship and for the music itself. Simple but focused. 

But his art director-Schizopop boyfriend was 5 minutes late and could open the bedroom door at any time. Joshs nerves were on edge. What if Tyler didn't like Joshs outfit? What if it was too weird? Should he pretend it's a joke? Before he could properly analyze the question he heard a soft "Josh?" From down stairs. This was it. No going back now. 

Footsteps. Up the stairs, Tyler opened the door. 

Silence. Josh was sat sideways on his side of the bed. Looking up at Tyler in a way he hoped looked sexy. Tylers hand remained on the handle and his eyes were locked with Joshs crotch. A full 12 seconds of awkward hell passed before Josh clears his throat and gains the attention of his boyfriends unblinking eyes. He stands and strides up close to his boyfriend and looks up through his eyelashes. 

In a flash Tyler went from clinging to the door handle and frame to arms around Joshs middle. Both hands dug into the older mans ass. Tyler had latched his mouth to the side of Joshs neck and he starts to leave soft red marks along his boyfriends neck. They softly crash into the bedroom door, clung to each other tightly. Caught by surprise, Joshs hand flys to Tylers hair. The other hand pulling harshly on his own. 

Tyler's wicked teeth bit harshly at his boyfriends neck as both hands made their way under the tight panties hugging Joshs cheeks. A deep growl burst from Tyler and the word "bed" was all Josh heard before he was practically thrown into their bed. He landed on his back, this legs thrown to the side. Open wide for Tyler to slowly crawl between. Once Tyler sat between Joshs spread legs, his hands began to run up and down the stockinged legs. The tips of his fingers lightly running along the soft fabric of the socks. 

Joshs breath was beginning to pick up and his boyfriends hands ran over his plump hips and dug his fingers into the soft flesh. After his waist had been appropriately loved, light teeth marks and hickeys littered the pale hips and Tyler's hands continued to travel up. The pianists hands slipped under the drummers top. Fingertips digging lightly into the flesh underneath the lacy fabric, his mouth never leaving its trail of kisses all across joshs stomach. Pulling lightly with his teeth on the pudge by his belly button. It made the older man moan sharply and clench the bedsheets above his head in both hands even harder. 

Pushing himself up, Tyler crawled up Joshs quivering body and brought his mouth up to Joshs ear. 

"Baby, you wanna tell daddy why you're dressed so pretty?" He whispered. 

"Guh... I- I just wanted to look good, daddy. Do you- do you like it?" 

"Babe I love it. You're my little princess baby boy. Gunna treat you so good." He started grinding down on Joshs prominent bulge in the tight panties. 

Josh let his hands wander to Ty's waist and they continued to grind together. Panting heavily, eyes closed in bliss. Josh was so close when suddenly the sensation was gone and tylers weight left his body, only to appear between his legs again. Only this time he hooked Joshs legs up and positioned a pillow under the mans waist. Tyler rested Joshs knees on his shoulders and coyly walked his fingers to the older mans panties. He tugged lightly. Slowly the fabric was pulled down his hips and his fat cock was left to the chilled room temperature. He gasped lightly and panted softly. Tyler sat back and admired his boyfriend. A sharp giggle burst from him and he spoke when an odd look from Josh prompted it. 

"You're just really cute it all." Was all Josh got as an explanation before Tyler was leaning forward and licking a fat, wet stripe up the mans cock. Josh threw his head back. Mouth forming a perfect O. 

The singer left light kisses along the wet cock and let his tongue explore lower, along his boyfriends sensitive perineum down to his puckered hole. They had never done this before but they both had discussed it in the past.

Tylers talented tongue dove deep into his boyfriend and twisted. He dragged deep moans from his beautiful boyfriend and was close from just the sensation of his boys clenching hole around his tongue. Wet spit ran along Joshs tight balls and made the flesh glisten and obscene. The singer slipped a long finger into his band mate and pumped it in and out along with his tongue and created a rhythm. One finger became 3 and by this point Josh was a sobbing mess. Tears of pleasure ran down his cheeks when his boyfriend suddenly stopped and shifted his legs to the side. His long forgotten panties around one ankle and one thigh high now a calf high but neither boys noticed when tylers fat head was pressed against Joshs loose hole. Despite how loose the drummer was it was still a bit of a stretch when Tyler finally bottomed out. Both boys panting and close to the edge. The taller boy barely managed a minute of tight thrusts before spilling hotly into his best friend. Josh at this time was so sensitive he couldn't even cry anymore he was in so deep. 

A wet hand wrapped around the older mans hard dick and tightened. Tyler curled over and panted in his ear, "come on baby boy, cum for me, love." That was all Josh had to hear before his was spilling over his own chest, getting cum in the fabric of his lace top. 

Both boys laid together panting for a while before Tyler muttered a tiny "holy fuck" and both boys burst into tired giggles.

"What... What was all this for?" He asked, motioning to his boyfriends sexy clothing. 

"I've been thinking about it for a while, did you... Did you like it?" 

"Fuck, baby. It was the best sex we've had in months. What's your size. I'm going shopping." Tyler rambled on before jumping off the bed and tucking himself back in his pants and grabbing his laptop. "Come on Josh! And don't you dare think of changing!" He called as he ran off. 

Josh blushed when he looked down at himself. He took the time to correctly undo the top and fold it by the bathroom sink. He pulled up his tights and panties and laughed knowing him and Ty had sex hair. Shrugging it off he winked at himself in the mirror and turned to saunter to where ever his ridiculous boyfriend was.


End file.
